Different Soul, One Heart To Love Him
by Ryeong
Summary: Ia hanya mengetahui warna dan perasaan. Dua jiwa berbeda yang mencintai satu pemuda, Park Chanyeol. Dia bukan inang, melainkan jiwa yang bersemayam dibalik jiwa lain. A ChanBaek Fanfiction.


**Different Soul, One Heart to Love Him**

**Disclaimer : Diri Mereka Sendiri dan Tuhan YME**

**Ryeong**

**888**

Orang itu menatapku. Wajah itu terlihat menawan dengan rambut hitamnya yang terlihat lembut. Begitupula mata sipit dengan iris coklat karamelnya yang menatapku tepat di indra penglihatku. Aku memberikannya sebuah senyuman tipis, begitu pula dengannya. Tanganku melayang hendak menyentuhnya—

Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Mataku terbelalak saat orang itu juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Dia.. aku?

Aku?

**888**

Aku merasakan udara keluar masuk dari tubuhku. Seketika seluruh tubuhku mulai terasa ingin bergerak namun aku tak kuasa. Gelap yang menyapaku, namun sesuatu mulai terasa bergerak dan memberiku cahaya kecil hingga kemudian silau yang menembak mataku sekejap. Aku berusaha fokus hingga warna itu tak lagi hitam, namun putih.

"—Baekhyun? Kau sadar?"

Suara itu terdengar begitu dalam dan hampir memekik. Aku menemukan seorang pemuda yang berdiri di sampingku yang ternyata tengah terbaring di atas sebuah ranjang. Dia sangat tampan. Tapi kini sosoknya menghilang bersama dengan suara derap langkah kaki yang bergemuruh cepat.

Tidak lama, sosoknya kembali namun bersama dengan seseorang berpakaian putih. Pemuda itu menatapku dengan matanya yang bersinar. Saat itu pula aku menyukai matanya.

Aku terkejut saat sosok berpakaian putih itu mulai menyentuhku. Dia melakukan suatu hal yang tidak kumengerti pada tubuh ini.

"Syukurlah, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Lukanya sudah pulih dan mungkin ia hanya akan merasa sedikit pusing karena beradaptasi setelah tertidur cukup lama. Jangan khawatir jika ia akan kesulitan berjalan atau menggerakan anggota tubuhnya, ototnya masih kaku."

Sosok berpakaian putih itu menepuk pemuda itu, dan mereka saling tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Suho-hyung. Kau memang dokter yang hebat. Terimakasih."

"Tak apa, Chanyeol—" sosok yang dipanggil Suho itu menahan bahu pemuda itu yang hendak menunduk. Jadi namanya Chanyeol? "—ini tanggung jawabku sebagai dokter. Aku tidak akan membiarkan pasienku merasakan sakit lebih lama lagi."

Dokter bernama Suho itu telah menghilang dibalik pintu berwarna putih. Kali ini pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu masih berdiri membelakangiku hingga kini ia berbalik dan menatapku dengan matanya yang bulat dan bersinar. Dia mendekatiku.

"Kau haus, Baekhyun?"

Otakku masih berfikir apa itu definisi dari 'Baekhyun'. Namun tenggorokanku terasa membakar dan aku mulai menyentuh tempat dimana rasa itu berada. Chanyeol, dia mengambilkanku air dan menyentuhkan permukaan benda dingin itu di bibirku. Rasa dingin mulai menyejukan tenggorokanku,

"Kau lapar?"

Dia kembali mengucapkan Baekhyun. Dan kata itu selalu merujuk padaku. Siapa Baekhyun? Apakah tubuh ini yang bernama Baekhyun? Dan.. apakah pemuda itu juga bernama Chanyeol?

"Chanyeol—" Aku memanggilnya, dan matanya kini menatapku seolah suaraku adalah hal yang memang berharga baginya.

Sesungguhnya bibir ini hendak berucap, 'Siapa Baekhyun' namun otakku menolaknya dan berfikir jika itu akan menyakiti Chanyeol, "Aku.. lapar."

"Baiklah, aku akan membelikanmu makanan, oke?"

Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu hal yang tidak kumengerti. Kulihat ia mendekat dan tangannya mengelus pipiku, tak lama wajahnya mendekat dan sapuan lembut terasa di keningku. Dia tersenyum lembut sebelum wajahnya mendekat,

Hingga sesuatu yang berdetak di tubuh ini terasa berhenti saat bibir itu menyapukan rasa manis di bibirku.

"Tunggu aku."

Perutku terasa tergelitik begitu pula perasaan hangat yang menyapa wajahku. Pipiku panas. Dan aku menyukai sentuhan Chanyeol.

Perasaan tadi itu.. apa?

**888**

Aku tidak tahu benda apa yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol yang kini berada di tanganku ini. Dia sempat mengatakan jika aku harus memegang sumpit dengan benar. Dan benda panjang tipis ini bernama sumpit. Tetapi tanganku terus bergerak kaku bersama dengan benda bernama sumpit itu menirukan gerakan yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada sebuah makanan bernama sushi.

Perasaan sakit terasa di dadaku. Aku merasa kecewa saat benda itu tak dapat kupegang dengan benar. Aku merasakan mataku memanas, dadaku sesak dan perasaan ini sungguh tidak membuatku nyaman.

"Ah, kau masih belum bisa menggerakan tanganmu, Baekhyun?"

Perasaan ini menghilang begitu saja saat Chanyeol mengucapkan hal itu padaku. Dan aku merasa senang saat Chanyeol menjepit sushi itu diantara sumpit dan menyuapkannya padaku.

"Enak?"

Aku tidak tahu, tapi rasa makanan itu terasa menyenangkan di lidahku. Aku hanya menganggukan kepala karena mulutku tidak bisa berucap apapun karena penuh dengan sushi. Setelah merasa lembut dan hancur, aku menelannya.

Aku hanya menatap Chanyeol yang kini memasukan beberapa benda ke dalam sebuah tas. Chanyeol sempat mengatakan bahwa hari ini aku diperbolehkan pulang. Dan Chanyeol segera mengambil benda – benda yang selama satu minggu ini menemaniku.

Pakaianku tidak lagi berwarna putih dengan garis biru muda lagi. Chanyeol menggantinya dengan pakaian putih panjang dan celana yang juga putih. Dia juga menyuruhku untuk memakai mantel berwarna coklat muda dan topi berwarna kuning yang hangat.

"Ayo, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya padaku, dan tangan ini menyambutnya tanpa berfikir lagi. Ia menariku pelan dan kakiku yang semula menggantung mulai menapak di lantai. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan kaki ini. Yang kutahu, kaki ini tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhku. Tubuhku oleng dan Chanyeol segera memelukku.

"Ah, kakimu masih kaku. Aku akan menuntunmu, karena jika aku menggendongmu kau tidak akan bisa menggerakan kakimu, Baekhyun."

Aku tidak tahu Chanyeol akan membawaku kemana. Tapi ia mengajaku masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil yang kuakui menakjubkan berwarna merah mencolok miliknya. Ia membawanya hingga kini aku dan Chanyeol berdiri dihadapan sebuah gedung bertingkat yang terlihat besar.

Ia kembali menuntunku. Aku hanya menatap bertanya apa yang ada disekitarku ini. Chanyeol kini berhenti berjalan saat aku dan dia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bernomor 13. Ia menempelkan jarinya di kotak bercahaya dan pintu didepan kami terbuka setelah Chanyeol melepas ibu jarinya tadi. Ia menuntunku masuk ke dalam ruangan ini.

Ruangan ini luas sekali, berbeda dengan ruangan yang berada di rumah sakit. Disini lebih nyaman, tidak ada bau menyengat seperti benda yang setiap hari suster berikan padaku. Kursi panjang dihadapanku terlihat nyaman, berwarna kuning kecoklatan. Tanpa sadar aku menarik Chanyeol agar ia menuntunku kesana.

"Lima menit lagi Kyungsoo dan Kai akan sampai. Dan Kyungsoo membawakanmu cookies cokelat kesukaanmu, Baekhyun."

Aku tidak tahu siapa Kyungsoo dan Kai, namun suara '_ding' _keras mengejutkanku karena suara itu terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Chanyeol sempat bergumam 'mereka datang' sebelum ia menuju pintu dan membukakannya.

Dua orang pemuda. Pemuda yang bertubuh lebih tinggi berkulit sedikit gelap, ia memiliki postur yang tinggi tegap dan terlihat tampan. Sedangkan pemuda disampingnya bertubuh kecil yang memiliki mata bulat besar yang lucu, ditangannya ia membawa kotak yang dibalut kain berwarna merah muda.

"Aku membuatkan cookies untuk Baekhyun, apa ia mempunyai pantangan dengan kue?" sosok bertubuh kecil itu bertanya pada Chanyeol, dan aku yakin jika pemuda itu bernama Kyungsoo, dan pemuda bekulit kecoklatan itu pasti yang bernama Kai.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, dan pemuda bertubuh kecil itu mendekatiku, ia tersenyum sebelum memeluku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia memeluku, tapi aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya seperti yang sering Chanyeol lakukan padaku.

Setelahnya ia menatapku lurus, aku tidak tahu kenapa pemuda bernama Kyungsoo itu menatapku begitu. Tetapi dia segera menarik kotak di tangannya dan memberikannya padaku.

"Aku membawakanmu cookies vanilla, Baekhyun. Kau menyukainya?"

Dahiku mengerenyit saat mendengar hal janggal yang diucapkan Kyungsoo. Dia tersenyum padaku, tetapi mataku tidak meresponnya sebagai senyuman seperti milik Chanyeol. Senyum di bibirnya tidak sampai pada keping mata berwarna hitam kelam itu.

Aku membebaskan rasa aneh di tenggorokanku sebelum balas tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, "Aku suka cookies vanilla, Kyungsoo."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan bola matanya membulat namun pemuda bernama Kai itu memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang sebelum ia membuka kedua belah bibirnya untuk mengucapkan suatu hal padaku. Ia segera berbalik dan menepuk dada Kai jenaka.

"Ah, Kyungsoo membuat cookies cokelat itu untukmu Hyung. Katanya kau pasti akan sembuh kalau kau memakan cokelat."

Co-Cokelat? Apa Kyungsoo berbohong? Aku bahkan tidak tahu benda ditanganku ini bernama cookies. Aku tidak tahu..

"Chanyeol-hyung, Kai – ah, bisakah kalian berbelanja sebentar? Aku rasa kepulangan Baekhyun dari koma tiga bulan ini patut disyukuri. Aku ingin memasak makanan yang banyak, dan tidak mungkin jika Kai berbelanja sendirian. Bisakah kau menemaninya, Hyung?"

Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol berseru setuju. Dan kemudian ia sudah menarik Kai keluar dari apartemen setelah mengambil kunci mobilnya. Aku menatap mereka hingga sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku.

Kyungsoo. Dan dia menatapku dengan aura tidak bersahabat, matanya menatapku tajam. Mengintimidasi.

"Kau bukan Baekhyun, benar?"

Aku terdiam, tepatnya aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Tangannya yang berada di pundakku semakin menekan bahuku, rasanya sakit.

"Jawab!" dia berteriak.

Semenjak aku membuka mata, aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa melihat warna – warna yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Begitu banyak warna. Sebelumnya aku hanya mengenal hitam dan putih. Aku tidak tahu mengapa jiwaku ini merasa mempunyai kenangan dengan tubuh ini.

"Aku.. tidak tahu." Aku menjawab sejujurnya, karena akupun tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Aku bahkan baru tahu jika tubuh ini bernama Baekhyun dan pemuda yang memberikanku nama itu adalah Chanyeol. Dokter yang setiap hari mengunjungiku di rumah sakit bernama Suho, dan perawat baik hati bernama Yixing hingga dua pemuda yang aku kenal sekarang yang bernama Kai dan Kyungsoo..

Kulihat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sejenak, kulihat ia mengigit bibirnya.

"Apakah Suho – hyung pernah mendiagnosamu akan hilang ingatan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Aku menggeleng kembali,

"Kutanya, siapa namamu?"

Aku menjawab dengan pasti, "Baekhyun"

"Margamu?"

Marga? Apa itu—

"Namamu Byun Baekhyun, kau lahir tanggal 6 Mei 1992. Usiamu 22 tahun. Makanan kesukaanmu adalah cokelat. Kau menyukai semua jenis makanan dari cokelat, dan kau membenci rasa vanilla karena menurutmu mereka terasa aneh dilidahmu."

Dia mengetahuinya sampai sejauh itu?

"Lalu, siapa Chanyeol?"

Dia kembali bertanya, dan kini aku mulai merasa tertekan dengan perasaan ketidak tahuanku ini. Chanyeol, siapa Chanyeol, aku harus mengetahuinya. Aku tidak tahu—

"Dia kekasihmu, Baekhyun! Dia, Park Chanyeol adalah kekasihmu!"

"Aku tidak tahu!" aku menjerit, aku tidak tahan dengan semua ucapan Kyungsoo. Dia, Kyungsoo menatapku dengan matanya yang memancarkan kekecewaan. Aku tidak suka.. jiwaku tidak suka dengan perasaan ini.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika tubuhku sudah kubawa berlari keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol. Mengabaikan rasa ngilu di kaki karena aku masih belum bisa menggunakan kaki ini. Aku melewati rute yang sebelumnya aku dan Chanyeol lewati. Aku merasa jiwaku ini bukan berada di tempat yang benar.

Dadaku kembali terasa sesak, perasaan saat aku tidak bisa menggunakan sumpit saat di Rumah sakit kembali terasa. Mata Kyungsoo yang menatapku tidak pernah menghilang dari fikiran. Kali ini rasanya lebih sakit, mataku memanas dan mengeluarkan air. Kepalaku pusing, dan kini fikiran ini semakin terasa membebani.

Aku tidak tahu ini dimana. Tapi suara – suara bising kendaraan berlalu lalang membuatku sakit. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa arti dari warna – warna di sekitarku. Merah kemudian kuning.. dan hijau.

Aku berlari saat warna dalam pantulan mataku memancarkan warna kehijauan samar. Hingga aku mendengar suara riuh orang – orang dan tubuhku yang ditarik begitu kuat.

Chanyeol?

"Chanyeol.. Chanyeol.." Aku memanggilnya dengan bibirku yang bergetar. Perasaan takut kini menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku hingga aku memeluk Chanyeol erat dan menjerit takut. Aku melihat diriku sendiri berada di atas aspal, dengan cairan warna merah yang mengelilingi tubuhku dan sebuah mobil yang terbalik menabrak pembatas yang telah hancur.

Aku mendengar orang – orang berseru memanggil ambulance dan seketika jiwa yang sebelumnya berada di tubuh ini melayang menjauhi tubuhnya. Hingga, Aku, jiwa yang semula berada di balik jiwa Byun Baekhyun muncul.

_Jantung yang semula berhenti itu kembali berdetak._

Aku memeluk Chanyeol. Jiwa bernama Byun Baekhyun itu begitu menyayangi Chanyeol meski jiwanya telah terlepas dari raga, dan kini jiwaku yang tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol. Aku.. dan Byun Baekhyun satu raga, berbeda jiwa namun sama – sama mencintai Chanyeol.

"Kau baik – baik saja kan, Baekhyun? Kau tidak terluka kan?"

Chanyeol memegang kedua pipiku dengan jemarinya yang dingin, berkali kali ia menyapu rambut di dahiku untuk mencium keningku berkali – kali. Aku terus menangis, ya, menangis.

"Chanyeol.. Chanyeol.."

_Baekhyun sebenarnya mempunyai saudara kembar. Sayangnya, saudaranya itu harus menghadap tuhan saat ia baru saja dilahirkan. _

_Ibu Baekhyun sempat jatuh tergelincir saat mengandung mereka, namun mereka memiliki semangat hidup yang kuat. Sampai akhirnya mereka dilahirkan kedunia. Saudara Baekhyun tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama, namun Baekhyun dapat bertahan meski ia akan tumbuh dengan tubuh yang lemah._

_Selama ini, Baekhyun hidup bersama dengan jiwa saudara kembarnya. Dan perasaan Baekhyun yang begitu besar pada Chanyeol tidak bisa dihapus meski kini yang mencintai Chanyeol adalah jiwa lain 'Baekhyun'_

"_Aku.."_

"Namaku.."

"Byun _Baekhyun."_

**FIN**


End file.
